


Aficiones

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock va a cenar al hospital con John y le cuenta su mayor afición</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aficiones

John trabajaba hasta tarde y Sherlock le sorprendió con comida china para que comieran en la media hora que el médico tenía libre. Hablaron de sus cosas, no te todas, porque no les daba tiempo a tanto. Pocas veces tenían estos momentos y Sherlock los aprovechaba para conocer mejor a su amigo y compañero de piso y casos.

John le contaba sobre sus aficiones, como era fan de los blogs y Sherlock daba fe de eso. Pero este, le confesó a John lo que nadie sabía, su mayor obsesión, era fan de las comedias románticas, aunque las veía en secreto.


End file.
